


Blocked Bonds

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 8





	Blocked Bonds

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu struggled against the wires and ropes holding him down to the chair. If he could just get free enough to henshin, he could get to safety. He stopped moving though when he saw the glass window in front of him. On the other side was Parad in a similar situation, still fighting for freedom. He soon realized that it was one way glass and Parad couldn’t see him. 

“You’re going to have fun watching him,” a man smirked. 

“Let him go!” Emu growled.

The man didn’t answer, just slipped out of the room. Emu continued to struggle, his wrists growing raw. 

“You’re going to really regret this! My friends will come and save me. Then they’ll kick your ass so hard…” Parad growled furiously as he tried to untie the knots. He hoped whoever had grabbed him bought the bluff. He stilled for a moment.

_ Would  _ they come for him? He figured Emu was still too angry to notice anything wrong, but he’d come eventually. The others...Parad wasn’t so sure. It wasn’t like he was close to any of them..

Emu watched as someone entered the room Parad was in. They uncovered a tray of weapons. 

“We want to test and see what can and can’t affect the bugsters,” the man smiled coldly.

Parad froze, then shook his head rapidly. He started to hyperventilate as memories from GenM began surfacing. “Get away from me. Emu is going to kick your ass if you don’t release me.”

“I don’t think I have to worry about that,” he answered before pulling out a whip and uncoiling it.

“What do you mean?” The bugster tried to keep his voice calm. How he wished he’d stayed in the apartment now, even if it was just sulking in his handheld.

Emu fought harder as he watched the man begin to whip Parad. He yelled, hoping Parad would hear him and know he wasn’t alone.

Parad’s voice was growing hoarse, the cumulative damage making him glitch wildly. He tried to calm his breathing and tried to send his feelings over the bond. He froze when he couldn't sense it.

The man stopped the whipping, then spoke, “You’re data but you have a physical form. I’m wondering if it’s possible to break bones?” He grabbed a device and wrapped it around one of Parad’s legs. He started cranking it and smiled as the leg began to bend out of shape.

Parad screamed, trying desperately to move backwards. The chair began tipping dangerously.

The man laughed and continued.

Emu screamed as he tried to get free. Soon though he began feeling pain throughout his body. He stopped screaming and tried to calm his breathing to see if the pain would stop but as Parad got worse, so did his pain. 

Parad’s face went white as several snapping noises were heard loudly. His body shook at the damage, his glitching becoming close to losing control.

Emu’s eyes were filled with tears from a mix of pain and worry for his friend. He thought back to earlier in the day when they’d been fighting and prayed it wasn’t the last time they’d be together. Parad could be destroyed but being data he could take a bit more than most humans, so he was likely to survive, but if this pain was what he thought it was, Emu didn’t know how much longer  _ he  _ would survive.

Parad squeezed his eyes closed. ‘Sorry, Emu. I swear I’ll be good forever. Just please come for me.’ He didn’t realize he’d whispered aloud until the man started laughing.

The man looked the tools over before nodding, “I’ll be back. I have someone else to attend to.” He grabbed a few and headed out of the room.

Parad hung his head and prayed.

Emu was in so much pain that he didn’t hear the man enter.

“We’ve already proven it’s possible to block the bond between you two, and while it’s normally possible for bugsters to live without their human hosts, with your bond will he be able to survive without you? The medicine blocking the bond will wear off soon, so we’ll see what happens.” The man held a knife and stabbed it into Emu’s abdomen. The doctor cried out in pain as the knife was removed. He had a total of five stab wounds when the door was flung open. 

Hiiro entered morphed, quickly taking the man down before releasing Emu from his bonds and beginning to look him over.

Poppy entered the other room, rushing to Parad’s side. The injured bugster was sparking and glitching like crazy and Poppy winced in sympathy. She released him and wrapped an arm around him to hold him up. “We’ve got to get you to Emu.”

“Can’t..can’t feel him..” Parad trembled, holding back a scream as he put his weight on his damaged leg. As soon as he spoke, the bond flared to life and he did scream as Emu’s pain flared inside him.

Poppy gently led him out of the room and to the door of the next. 

Hiiro had Emu laying down, trying to staunch the blood around all of the pediatricians' own glitching.

“Emu!” Parad fell to his knees, ignoring the white hot pain as he did. “I’m sorry, Emu! Please don’t die! I’ll be good!” He clutched one of the doctor’s limp hands. 

Emu weakly opened his eyes at the noise, “S-sorry.. couldn’t save.. You.”

Parad’s eyes went wide as he comprehended the implications of Emu’s words. “You..you saw?” He fought tears, tightening his hold. “Just stay with me. Don’t leave me.  _ Please _ .”

Emu bit his lip trying not to groan at the pain. Hiiro was attempting to stitch him closed. The glitching lessened but there were still spikes of pain rushing through the pediatrician.

“I tried... to get to you..” 

Parad lost control, sobbing as he tried to cradle his partner. “Shhh. I’m going to help you.” He looked at Hiiro. “I can help if I possess him.”

Hiiro nodded, “Do it. He’s moving because of the pain which is making my job harder.”

Parad nodded, willing the meld. He froze when nothing happened. He tried again, his breathing speeding up as he realized he couldn’t take over.

Hiiro looked up at him, “Stay calm. He needs calm energy because if you stress, he’s going to stress more than he already is. There might have been something in the drug they used to block your bond that is affecting you.”

Emu looked up weakly at his partner, his eyes searching the bugster’s face. “Don’t worry.. about me. Take care of you.”

Poppy knelt beside them holding a bugvisor. “You need to rest. You’re leaking pixels and if you lose many more you won’t survive.” She tried to suck him into the device, frowning in confusion when it didn’t work.

Parad closed his eyes weakly, then tried to open them again. They were so heavy… He heard a panicked cry as darkness overtook him.

Emu began glitching more as he watched his partner pass out. 

“Stay calm, Emu. He’ll be alright,” Hiiro tried to be comforting. He raised his head to look at Poppy, “Take over putting pressure on this last wound. I’ll see what I can do for Parad.”

Poppy nodded and began pushing onto the wound. Emu let out a whimper before he passed out as well.

Emu woke slowly, blinking at the bright lights in his room.

“Hey.”

Emu looked up and nodded to Hiiro. “Thanks.”

“Just doing my job.”

“How’s Parad?”

“Still resting,” Hiiro held out a bugvisor. Emu looked at the screen seeing his partner.

He held onto it tightly as he began to doze off.

  
  



End file.
